Wahrheiten
by Pink Snowdrop
Summary: Krycek macht sich Gedanken über seinen Lieblings-Agenten ... Slash (nicht richtig, eigentlich eher unerwiderte Liebe)


_Eine alte Story, die in meiner Schublade schlummerte ..._

* * *

Sie haben keine Ahnung, Mulder, überhaupt keine. Sie sind so blind vor Hass, Hass auf mich, Ihren ärgsten Feind, Ihren Todfeind, dass Sie die Wahrheit nicht sehen. Sie suchen doch so verzweifelt nach der Wahrheit, Mulder. Aber das, was direkt vor Ihrer Nase liegt, sehen Sie nicht. Sie _wollen_ mich hassen, das ist Ihre Wahrheit.

Sie denken, ich hätte Ihren Vater erschossen. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich Ihnen das antun würde? Ich könnte Ihnen niemals so weh tun, Mulder! Sie glauben, ich hasse Sie. Denken Sie mal nach. Warum sollte ich Sie hassen? Ich habe keinen Grund dazu! Wie könnte ich Sie jemals hassen?

Oh ja, ich hatte den Auftrag, Ihren Vater zu töten. Ich war da und habe gesehen, wie er erschossen wurde, aber nicht ich war es, der den Abzug betätigte. Diese Schweinehunde hatten mich beauftragt, ihn zu töten, aber geahnt, dass ich es nicht tun konnte. Sie haben einen zweiten Killer hinterhergeschickt, der Ihren Vater und mich gleich dazu töten sollte. Ich habe nicht gesehen, wer es war, er war nur ein Schatten. In der Sekunde, als ich ihn wahrnahm, feuerte er. Ich sah Ihren Vater zu Boden gehen, und dann rannte ich, weil ich wusste, dass der nächste Schuss mir gelten würde. Ich weiß, das werden Sie mir nie glauben, Mulder, nicht einmal, wenn ich es beweisen könnte. Sie glauben mir gar nichts, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal die Uhrzeit, wenn ich sie Ihnen sage!

Dabei würde ich alles geben, um einmal, nur für einen Moment, so etwas wie Vertrauen in Ihren Augen zu sehen. Vertrauen, Milde, Wärme – nein, Wärme wäre wohl zuviel verlangt. Etwas anderes als Hass und Abscheu wäre schon genug.

Damals, als wir beide Partner waren – diese Zeit kommt mir so unwirklich vor, dass ich manchmal denke, ich habe das alles nur geträumt -, waren Sie kurz davor, mir zu vertrauen. Sie _wollten_ mich nicht mögen, denn das wäre in Ihren Augen Verrat an Scully gewesen, aber nachdem Sie feststellen mussten, dass wir beide gut zusammenarbeiteten und ich nicht der Klotz am Bein war, den Sie befürchtet hatten, wuchs Ihr Respekt und Ihr Vertrauen. Es hätte gut werden können, Mulder, ich wäre so gern der gewesen, der ich vorgab zu sein. Wir hätten ein erstklassiges Team abgegeben! Aber ich musste Sie verraten, ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Glauben Sie nicht, dass mir das leicht gefallen ist. Ich habe nächtelang wach gelegen und nach einer Lösung gesucht, die es nicht gab. Wohl hundertmal war ich kurz davor, Ihnen alles zu sagen. Aber selbst wenn Sie mir geglaubt hätten, Mulder, hätten wir keine Chance gehabt. Wir wären beide tot gewesen. Also hielt ich den Mund und tat, was ich tun musste.

Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie schwer es ist, so zu tun, als würde ich Sie hassen und mit Freuden alles tun, um Ihr Leben zu zerstören, während ich es in Wirklichkeit nicht ertragen kann, wenn Ihnen jemand wehtut, und versuche, so gut ich kann, jeglichen Schaden von Ihnen abzuwenden? Es ist ein schmaler Grat, auf dem ich wandere, Mulder. Ich habe so oft gelogen und betrogen, um Sie und mich selbst zu schützen, dass ich manchmal selbst nicht mehr weiß, was wahr ist.

Es gab eine Zeit, da hätte ich Sie fast gehasst. Damals in Sibirien, als mir mein Arm genommen wurde. Das war Ihre Schuld, Mulder, oh ja! Wenn Sie nur abgewartet hätten – zwei Tage, und ich hätte uns beide heraus gehabt aus dieser Hölle. Glauben Sie im Ernst, ich hätte Sie dort in diesem Gulag verrotten lassen? Ich hatte dieses selbstherrliche, brutale Schwein von Lageraufseher fast soweit, dass er Sie in meine Obhut gegeben hätte. Noch ein paar Schmeicheleien mehr und ich hätte es geschafft, Mulder. Aber Sie konnten ja nicht abwarten und mussten Ihr Ding durchziehen. Obwohl – ich kann Sie verstehen, Mulder. Krycek, der dreckige Schweinehund, schleimt sich beim Lagerkommandanten ein, um sich selbst zu retten, und lässt Sie dort verrotten, so hat es für Sie ausgesehen, ich weiß. Warum ich Sie nicht eingeweiht habe in meine Pläne? Zum einen hätten Sie mir sowieso nicht vertraut, und selbst wenn Sie es getan hätten, woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass Sie nicht unter Folter von dem Plan erzählen und wir somit beide tot gewesen wären? Sie sind stark, Mulder, das weiß ich, aber Sie kennen die russischen Foltermethoden nicht! Wie auch immer, Sie haben's vermasselt, Mulder. Aber ich könnte Sie nie hassen. Wenn Sie das nur begreifen würden! Ich habe schon so oft versucht, Ihnen das klar zu machen, aber Sie verstehen es nicht.

Warum glauben Sie, wehre ich mich nie, wenn Sie mich schlagen? Es gefällt Ihnen, mich zu verprügeln, das merkt man. Warum sollte ich Ihnen den Spaß verderben? Ja, sie tun weh, Ihre Schläge. Aber nicht so sehr wie der Hass in Ihren Augen. Sie könnten mich ruhig zu Brei schlagen, Mulder, wenn danach der Hass aus Ihren Augen verschwinden würde. Aber das wird er nie, ich weiß.

Ich habe Ihnen Informationen zukommen lassen, immer wieder. Was glauben Sie, warum ich das getan habe? Ich habe mein Leben riskiert dabei. So feige, wie Sie glauben, bin ich nicht, Mulder.

Sie haben es nicht mal verstanden, als ich Sie geküsst habe in Ihrer Wohnung. Ja, es war nur ein russischer Bruderkuss – wenn ich Sie auf den Mund geküsst hätte, hätten Sie mich wahrscheinlich umgebracht -, aber was ich damit sagen wollte, war klar – dachte ich zumindest. Ich hoffte, Ihnen würde endlich ein Licht aufgehen, aber in Ihren Augen war außer dem vertrauten Hass nur Ekel zu sehen. Ich glaube, ich muss es Ihnen ins Gesicht sagen, sonst begreifen Sie es nicht, Mulder. Aber Sie würden mir wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht glauben, oder? Würden Sie mir glauben, wenn ich es Ihnen direkt ins Gesicht sagte?

"Ich liebe Sie, Mulder".

Das ist meine Wahrheit.


End file.
